villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
No Heart (Care Bears)
No Heart is the main antagonist in the Care Bears animated TV series. He is one of the Care Bears' more powerful, dangerous and malevolent enemies, his evil-doing making him the main antagonist of the cartoon series. His domain is a formidable dark castle surrounded by storm clouds. He was voiced by the late Chris Wiggins. Personality As his name implies, No Heart is heartless. He is an evil, cunning, manipulative and blasphemous wizard who experiences physical pain by love and care, he seeks to destroy all of the feelings in the world - possibly due to the fact that it pains him or simply because it is more likely that he wants to. As well as his stated goal of obliterating love and care from the world, he is also a classical Dark Lord and an oppressive dictator who dreams of taking over the world. No Heart is also notable as one of the more dark and serious (at least in mannerism) of the Care Bears villains - he is probably one of the few (if not only) villains that the Care Bears have encountered who is almost pure evil in every aspect. For example, in the episode "Birthday Bear's Blues", he traps the Care Bears in a maze and turns into a tiger. He comments that will be having "lamb-chops" when he located Gentle Heart Lamb, implying he planned on actually eating the Care Bears and Care Cousins in that episode in order to defeat them. Also, when displeased with Dr. Fright's failure, No Heart abandons his plans to team up with him, transforms into a bat, and carries him away, promising to show him "what fear means", suggesting that he plans to do something horrible to him. Powers and Abilities The majority of No-Heart's power derives from a magic amulet, and he frequently has a shapeshifting ability, a trait that he shares with Dark Heart - the chief antagonist of the 1986 film Care Bears, A New Generation. Henchmen His main henchmen is Beastly, a largely comic-relief minion with a very high failure rate - like many Dark Lords, No Heart often abuses Beastly, usually as punishment for his failings. Later in the series, No Heart's niece Shreeky decides to help in the fight against the Care Bears, a development No Heart found great displeasure with. He commands his shadow servants - who steal feelings from "good" children and make them develop bad traits such as selfishness and greed. No Heart rarely allies with other villains - a noticeable exception to this was a very brief team-up with Dr. Fright, in general though No Heart is a solo villain who does not get along very well with his own minions - let alone any other villain. Gallery No Heart 1.png No heart.jpg Noheart.jpg No Heart Tiger.png|No Heart as a tiger. No Heart Dinosaur.jpg|No Heart as a dinosaur. No Heart Vulture.jpg|No Heart as a vulture. No Heart Spider.jpg|No Heart as a spider. No Heart Ram.jpg|No Heart as a ram. No Heart Tornado.jpg|No Heart as a tornado. No Heart Bat.png|No Heart as a bat. No Heart Eagle.png|No Heart as an eagle. No Heart Rhinoceros.png|No Heart as a rhinoceros. No Heart Lightning Bolt.png|No Heart as a lightning bolt. No Heart Alligator.png|No Heart as an alligator. No Heart Bison.png|No Heart as a bison. No Heart Snake.png|No Heart as a snake. Trivia *No Heart shares some certain similarities with Teddy Ruxpin's Quellor and Lord Darkar from Winx Club. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Immortals Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Heretics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Saboteurs Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Provoker